Le temps de s'aimer
by Abbym0
Summary: Un petit moment de tendresse auprès d'un humain et son ange ou d'un ange et de son humain, comme vous le voulez.


**Hey everybody !**

 **Un OS bien tendre où je pense virer au fluff parce que... Eh bien parce que ça fait du bien, vraiment du bien.**

 **Juste comme ça, sachez que j'ai eu _I can't make you love_ me de Bon Iver en fond durant toute l'écriture de l'OS. Pas tant que les paroles correspondent à l'écrit mais le rythme est absolument magique, je vous conseille de vous laisser porter.**

 **Sur ce, bonne guimauve auprès du feu et bon Noël à ceux qui le fêtent.**

* * *

Le temps passe encore et toujours. Le temps passe fluidement mais leurs gestes restent lents, comme s'ils étaient en apesanteur. Lents parce qu'ils ont tout leur temps.

Dean porte le dos sa main à la joue de Castiel qui baisse lourdement ses paupières pour mieux savourer cette simple caresse. L'ange ne s'en lassera jamais… Sa grâce réchauffe lentement chaque cellule de son véhicule, chaque fibre de son être pour laisser place à cette vive et douce ardeur.

Le chasseur observe cet ange avec indulgence, comme il a appris a le faire, comme il lui a enseigné. Une simple contact de sa main et il le sent vibrer, trembler pour lui.

Alors Dean sourit, simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi pur que ce que cet être ressent.

La main posée sur sa joue chute progressivement dans les airs, se faisant rattraper par celle de Castiel. Ses yeux bleus se rouvrent sur le visage de Dean, un air malicieux en coin.

Ils ne peuvent que se sourire, toujours enveloppés dans leur parfaite petite bulle rien qu'à eux. Les doigts de Castiel cherchent à taquiner ceux de Dean, son pouce glissant doucement au creux du sien. Le Winchester décide d'achever ce petit jeu en entrelaçant simplement leurs doigts, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de l'ange.

Il peut y voir tout, absolument tout. Son amour pour lui, pour l'humanité, pour les choses simples qu'offre la Terre, pour la vie tout simplement. De l'amour. L'amour qu'un ange n'étant pas censé aimer ressent.

Castiel se rapproche d'un pas éthéré vers lui, un pas qui semble durer une éternité. Puis il laisse son visage avancer vers Dean qui sourit plus amplement encore des gestes que cet ange peut oser, lui qui est si adorablement maladroit.

Finalement il écrase tranquillement ses lèvres sur la joue du chasseur qui rit haut et fort, d'un rire cristallin tant l'innocence et la douceur de ce geste est touchante. Mais Castiel s'en fiche et dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur cette joue, la mitraillant autant que possible de cette lente et frénétique caresse qu'il aime plus que tout, appréciant plus encore de pouvoir ensuite contempler la légère rougeur que Dean y laisse paraître, s'empourprant d'amour.

Le chasseur se recule légèrement pour pouvoir contempler son ange le temps de quelques secondes puis vient amener sa bouche à la sienne pour un simple contact qui lui bouffe les tripes, le cœur, le faisant exploser de bien-être.

Et il sent tout contre sa bouche l'essence même de cet ange vibrer, sa grâce gronder doucement de chaleur, débordant du bord de ses lèvres pour rejoindre son âme. Il sent qu'elle pousse Castiel à répondre à ce baiser avec une naïveté enfantine, aussi chastement que possible. Parce que cet ange est empoté, toujours aussi malhabile avec ces gestes trop humains qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore totalement.

Mais Dean s'en fiche parce qu'il a le temps. Ils ont le temps. Il lui apprendra tout ça, il lui apprendra à laisser ses mains traîner lascivement sur son corps, à laisser ses lèvres s'exprimer pleinement contre les siennes, sa langue tanguer au rythme effréné que prendront leurs corps lorsqu'ils se mêleront pour se donner à l'autre, pour se montrer toujours un peu plus leur amour.

Il lui apprendra a froisser les draps avec lui, à reposer des heures et des heures contre lui, sa peau sur la sienne, leurs jambes emmêlées, leurs doigts croisés, leurs respirations retrouvant enfin leur calme après cette tendre tempête…

Mais surtout il lui apprendra à rester lui-même, à conserver ses quelques gestes un peu gauches, ce regard perçant, sa solide naïveté, son léger côté tête de mule et ange du Seigneur. Parce qu'il l'aime, il l'aime comme il est.

Il va lui apprendre tout ça parce que Castiel le lui a demandé. Il lui a demandé de lui apprendre à l'aimer plus, l'aimer avec humanité comme lui le fait. Il lui a demandé de lui apprendre à lui faire l'amour, à laisser sa grâce se mêler pleinement à son âme, les laisser s'enlacer sans réserve.

Mais ils ont le temps et Dean veut le prendre ce temps, il veut bien faire les choses. Et surtout, il veut encore profiter un peu de sa candeur, de la tendre douceur enfantine de Castiel et ce même lorsque celui-ci tente de l'aguicher dans ses moments d'impatience, même lorsqu'en ayant le feu aux joues il le regarde droit dans les yeux et prononce d'une voix tremblante « Dean, faisons l'amour. ».

Parce que Dean ne peut tout simplement pas, pas devant ses yeux trop bleus qui reflètent bien trop d'innocence. Pas encore.

Alors aujourd'hui ne fait pas défaut aux autres jours et Dean doit lui répondre d'une simple étreinte afin qu'il prenne son mal en patience.

Parce qu'ils ont le temps, tout le temps du monde pour s'aimer.


End file.
